


Drabble: Kai's Power Cute

by Archangel_Beth



Category: In Nomine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Beth/pseuds/Archangel_Beth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai is dangerously adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Kai's Power Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fadeverb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeverb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [First Act](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921911) by [fadeverb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeverb/pseuds/fadeverb). 



The triad walked out of the house, the Seraph's eyes glazing over.

"Is something wrong?" the Cherub asked.

Surprisingly, the Seraph burst into tears. Both the Ofanite and the Cherub looked at each other. Then they worked on hustling him into the car.

"He's just," the Seraph bawled, "so sweet! So trusting! So cooperative! Do you know where I've been posted? War Servitors! Creationers in service to War! To Fire! And this one _trusts_ us and wants to _help_ and he offered me _cookies_ \--"

"Not safe cookies," the Cherub said hastily.

"I'm in love."

"Oh, dear," the Cherub said.

**Author's Note:**

> Straight IN, based on fadeaccompli's character, Kai. No Superiors. Title is 'cause, well, Kai's Power Tools. Yeah, I'm dating myself.


End file.
